As a hydraulic control device that controls an action of hydraulic working equipment, JP2010-101400A discloses a hydraulic control device including a cylinder to be extended and contracted by working oil supplied from a pump to drive a load, a control valve that switches between supply and discharge of the working oil to and from the cylinder to control an extending/contracting action of the cylinder, and a load holding mechanism placed in a main passage that connects a load side pressure chamber of the cylinder with the control valve.
The load holding mechanism includes an operation check valve, and a meter-out control valve operated by pilot pressure to switch an action of the operation check valve.